The application generally relates to a system and method for physical intrusion detection. The application relates more specifically to a system and method for physical intrusion detection using fused video motion and radar sensors.
Due to recent events affecting national security interests, the issue of excessive Nuisance Alarm Rates (NAR) has surfaced as a major issue for all high security sites, e.g., power plants and critical infrastructure. Such sites may experience detection of hundreds to thousands of nuisance alarms per day. At these rates, CAS (Central Alarm Station) officers quickly become ineffective. Defense sites also experience elevated NAR because they may use the same or similar sensors. Other government agencies also encounter excessive nuisance alarm rates, as demonstrated by the sensors deployed in the failed Southern Border Initiative. What is needed is a novel sensor system that will significantly reduce nuisance alarm rates and provide reliable levels of physical intrusion detection.
Bayesian Networks have been used previously as one method for differentiating nuisance alarm sources from intruders. The Bayesian methodology provides a mechanism where prior beliefs are converted into posterior beliefs when new data becomes available. This method may be suitable for analysis of “alarm tracks” consisting of five or more alarm points. Bayesian Networks are used for decision support and diagnosis in multiple applications, including healthcare, biosurveillance, air threat detection, and sensor fusion applications.
Previous efforts to couple seismic, acoustic, magnetic, and IR sensors using a multi-level data fusion architecture, and communications links that provide filtered information to a remote operator have experienced limited success.
What is needed is a system and/or method that satisfies one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.